


Team Building Exercise

by maskdemasque



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, F/M, Face Sitting, Foot Fetish, Holding Hands, M/M, Multi, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskdemasque/pseuds/maskdemasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utsusemimaru is still unable to deal with women, and he is especially uncomfortable with touching them or them touching him. It makes certain team activities a problem! Amy brings Souji in for a special lesson, where she blindfolds Ucchi and he lets the two of them touch him without knowing which is the woman and which is the man. Naturally, this leads to certain other team activities, still only possible because of Ucchi's lifesaving blindfold. (Established King/Ucchi, but also pretty much all the kyoryus are doin' it.) (Underage as Souji is still only 16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building Exercise

“Now, Ucchi,” says Amy, now in more casual dress than their previous lessons, to Utsusemimaru’s great relief. It’s hard to take lessons on stoicism from someone you couldn’t even look at. This time, the lesson is at her home, however, which is again slightly inappropriate, he feels. She doesn’t seem to agree... He hopes someday to get the ‘hang’ of modern social mores. He almost misses her follow-up in his reverie. “We have to work on your fear of girls.

His immediate thought is ‘must we?’ but he knows that Lady Amy has always had his best interest at heart. “Yes, Lady Amy...” It certainly has been a bit of trouble in battles and Lord King’s favored ‘group hugs’ that he is so nervous to touch Lady Amy... So if this works, it could bring the team to new heights of synchronicity. He bows his head in obeisance.

Amy always smiles at that. “Well, I brought a guest to help us out. Come on in, Souji!” At her call, the young swordsman sticks his head bashfully into the room.

“Uh, hey Ucchi. You’re looking well,” he says, polite and stoic as ever. Ucchi envies him that... In that respect, he is a very suitable assistant instructor.

He nods his head back in greeting from his kneeling position on the floor. “Lord Souji.”

Amy moves on immediately as Souji comes to stand beside her, rather like her retainer. “I thought since you can’t deal with touching or being touched by women but you’re ok with men, we’d see how you react if you can’t tell whether it’s a man or woman touching you!” she says brightly. She flips her hand up at Souji, behind her. “Souji, your tie.”

He flushes, though he immediately puts his hands to his collar to loosen his tie. Ucchi has been curious about team dynamics in the group, having not entirely caught onto every subtle interaction yet. King is, of course, the leader, but Souji often defers to Amy, he has noticed. And strangely, Amy takes everyone’s orders at her ‘part-time job.’

He thought, as low man on the totem pole, that it really should be him taking orders and bringing food, but when he tried it, he had angered the cooks, and the rest of the group told him that wasn’t how it worked.

Still, the flush was new. Souji was usually prompt and silent with his responses to Amy’s requests or orders. Perhaps he was becoming embarrassed by being subordinate to a woman or- Ah, no, he was shy of the implications of being asked to undress. Ucchi understands the feeling.

He smiles encouragingly at Souji, and then to Amy says, “I have undertaken blindfolded martial arts training before, Lady Amy. It greatly enhances one’s sense of one’s body.”

He misses the implications of Souji’s skyward glance, but Amy’s smile broadens encouragingly, “That’s the plan.” The tie is in her hand now, and he sits on his heels with his hands on his knees as she ties it gently around his eyes. It is not so tight as to star his vision, but such that he couldn’t just rip it off. She must have done blinded training herself, he reasons.

The narrowing then broadening of his focus is familiar. He feels the carpet beneath the fabric beneath his knees and hears the soft sounds of his teammates shifting around him. A small breeze fans his face as Amy gestures to make sure his blindness is total. That, too, has not changed.

He jumps, feeling a hand on his shoulder. Though he settles after a moment, being touched at all without warning is a surprise. Then another hand settles on his other shoulder. Amy’s voice comes from right before his face. There’s mirth in it. “Can you tell whether it’s Souji or me or both, Ucchi?”

He cannot. He shrugs testingly, mouth open in thought, and then shakes his head.

“Good!” Amy says, and the tension in both hands increases as they pull open his jacket. “We can’t have this jacket on, it’s gonna get in the way of you getting used to this!” Amy admonishes as Ucchi passively resists the attempt to pull it off.

He flushes. Of course, what a foolish idea, keeping his jacket on during such a lesson. He puts his arms back as it is pulled off and realizes with only the smallest thrill of nervousness that one of the hands must have been Lady Amy’s. He still doesn’t know which. It is better, perhaps, not to.

Then the jacket is on the floor, or gone from him at least, and in the darkness he feels fingertips moving along his back. A casual touch, friendly enough if not for the fact that it lingers. Another pair of soft-yet-calloused hands press against his cheek, turning his head this way and that.

Instinctively, he puts his own up to stop them, but they take his hands strongly by the wrist and then both hands take hold of one of his and splay their fingers together. Small hands, but whose? He has seen Souji’s and knows they are smaller than his, but realizes now that he has never held one to check.

Then the pair behind him touch his ponytail, combing through it, and the feeling of being touched even so relatively innocently as this - really, nothing more than he would have normally been comfortable with even in the bath with other men - it makes goosebumps rise on the back of his neck and his breath shudders out with a soft, strangled noise.

“Ah, Lady Amy... I’m not sure this is-” he can’t decide between ‘working’ or ‘appropriate.’ Either way, knowing that one pair of the hands is Lady Amy’s is just making him nervous about both, light-headed and dizzy.

There’s a shuffling behind him, and then the other pair of hands takes his other hand. It doesn’t yield any more useful information, really. Still calloused and soft and smaller than his. Larger than the other pair? He can’t tell. He feels lost in a fog.

But Amy’s voice comes. “Shh... It’s ok. You don’t have to be afraid. Touch us back, maybe that will help.”

He doubts it will, but feels along the pairs of hands with his own, dizzy with the sensations. Both pairs seem vital and more complex than he thought possible just by looking. Gingerly, he finds pulse in both. The thumping is steadier in one than the other, but both are fast. He realizes his own pulse is fast as well. The idea that even the instructors may be nervous calms him slightly.

Which is for the best because so far the all the touches have done is awakened a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. The sensation of desire is, of course, not foreign to him. Nor is the deep comfort of being doted upon, something the unexpectedly gentle and warm King also shares with him in their private moments. But still, simmering inside is the nervous energy and fear, the sense of taboo.

He is aware that like in his age, the acceptability of the homosexual relationship is contingent upon it not being publically presented, but he was delighted to see that changes were being made and voices were being raised in protest. Contact with men was natural to him, both sexually and platonically. On the other hand, he understood that sex with women was still the norm, though in his heart even casual contact is still frightening and taboo.

The two were mixing in this experiment of touch, and he hopes he can hold off the bubbling of fear and desire in his gut until this session is over. Can one simultaneously desire what one also fears, he wonders?

But in his reverie of pulse and silent worry, the hands have moved, and one tugs the elastic band out of his ponytail. The tug sparks his attention back with a light pulse of pain. The other hands trace his collarbones through his shirt, prod his chest muscles genially with fingertips. Fingers comb through his hair again, he thinks a different pair. They splay the soft hair gently, admiringly, across his back and he’s distracted enough by that that he lets out an undignified squeak when one of the prodding fingers in front of him brushes his nipple.

Evidently the noise rouses their interest, and a thumb brushes over and over, each pass awakening another subtle twitch in his spine that lets him know that his efforts were in vain and the tight future pants he wears become almost stranglingly so.

He chokes out a moan and then a brief syllable of warning, “S-stop, please! I-- I must apologize but this is not working, Lady Amy...” he manages, voice thick with anxiety and the precursor to tears.

“Ucchi...?” she says, quizzically, from behind him.

“I have become-- I have become shameful, Lady Amy. This attention being paid to my body has caused me to--” he struggles for words that he has rarely in his life spoken aloud. “Ah... Become shameful,” he repeats, flushing.

She moves around him, arm encircling him. “Oh, Ucchi... It’s all right!” He begins to shake his head but then she takes his hand and he jerks, knowing for sure that it is her and she is there. Slowly, she pulls it forward and presses it to warm flesh under fabric... Which he realizes is Souji, and Souji’s--

“Ah,” he gasps out. “Uh. Lord Souji--?”

Souji breathes out. “Amy....” he says, and his voice sounds a little chastising, even.

Amy sighs audibly, “All right, okay.” She leans towards Ucchi, and his back goes perfectly straight as she speaks into his ear. “I was talking to King and I was jealous of the way he was talking about you and so I sort of organized this whole thing expecting that you’d feel that way and hoping you’d... be... okay with it?”

The tension and humming in his head almost make her words inaudible. Ah, so... King has spoken of their relationship, then. The heat of his embarrassment allows his body to relax just enough for him to curl into himself. “I see...” he murmurs.

“Don’t be shy! It’s all right!” Amy pulls back, he hears the soft pat of her hands clasping together. “King thought you might feel-- Well, he said that everyone together could only be better... And I said ‘try and stop me!’” she laughs a little nervously.

Ucchi is silent for a few agonizingly long moments, only now remembering to draw his hand back from the heartbeat he can feel through Souji’s pants. He puts the hand to his mouth, lingering sensations of someone else’s warmth there on his lips. There is nothing morally reprehensible to him about sharing his body with more than one person. He had spent time in that way with many of his former teammates.

But he wonders... “Is this... is such a thing as this normal, in this time?” He’s not sure what he means. The three of them, together, or King encouraging Amy to be intimate with him when he has been intimate with King.

Amy is quiet. Souji speaks up, instead. “Uh... not really. It’s not unheard of... but it’s unusual.”

Ucchi sits in thought, paying special attention to the echoes of Amy’s touch on his shoulders and Souji’s heat on his hand. “A singular team must have a singular way of interacting,” he says slowly.

Amy’s excitement is palpable, she bounces up and down on her knees. “So it’s okay?!”

Ucchi lowers his head. “I am at your service, Lady Amy.”

She laughs, pleased. “Souji?” she says to him. He makes some gesture that Ucchi, naturally, cannot see. But Amy seems to take it as encouragement enough. Her hands go through his hair, touch his scalp, soft fingers that have seen fighting.

His back twitches, and he feels Souji’s hands in front of him take hold of his head to calm him. He closes his eyes under the blindfold as the two pairs of hands move over him. Two thumbs smooth his eyebrows in unison and he feels hot breath through his hair.

“I--” he hisses and his arms shoot out straight to his sides, tense. “Lady Amy, Lord Souji. Please give me a moment...” He’s overwhelmed, the bottom dropping out of his stomach and his world. “It... It would still be better... If I cannot tell who is--” his voice catches and he takes several short breaths.

The two of them back away immediately, and his arms slowly fall to his sides. He lays his palm nervously over his lap. He would have believed that the fear would have banished his shame, but his manhood is as stiff as he could imagine it being without his actively encouraging it. He moans, and feels the tension in the room rise. He is not used to being the focus of so much sexual energy.

His stomach still hasn’t calmed when a hand settles over his. No voice speaks up to accompany it and he silently slides his hand out from under and lets whoever it is touch him. The hand nudges and rubs with some level of expertise. He pants and breathes out, resisting the urge to touch back and realize who the toucher is.

From behind him, hands crawl under the hem of his shirt and he has to lift his arms as it goes over his head. These shirts are so thin as it is, but his naked skin hitting the air has a more powerful psychological component and he hunches his shoulders together as his hair resettles over them. Hands stroke over his hair, pet his head and then a small chin rests on his shoulder. He puts out of his mind whose it might be as hot breath tickles his ear.

And the hands in front continue to stroke over his pants, his manhood straining hard at the zipper. A mouth lights on his nipple and a tongue sketches calligraphy patterns over it. He starts to breathe heavy, then lets a short moan out as teeth brush against him. “A-ah.... Nnh.”

From behind, strong arms wrap around him, holding him down. The pressure around him is so steady and sure that he’s sure it must be Souji. The hands in front respond to some invisible signal and begin to move faster, tenser. Then to his surprise the button is tugged open harshly, the zipper forced down. “L-Lady Amy...!” he gasps as the hand curves warmly around him.

Then it freezes. “A-Actually it’s me...” Souji mutters.

Ucchi flushes. “M-my apologies.”

As if to prove the point, Souji presses his body up against Ucchi’s, forcing him up with Amy’s help, to slide his pants and shorts (which Amy had informed him were the vogue for undergarments now) off him. He feels awkward with his legs now splayed, his naked bottom resting on the strange soft-scratchy surface of the carpet. That plus the hand that settles over his manhood distracts him quite easily from the fact that he now knows exactly whose arms (and now legs) are around him.

Souji’s frame slides easily between his legs, laureled as they are by Amy’s. And then he feels the length of Souji press against his own. “This is-- uh. This is what I know how to do...” Souji says apologetically.

“No need for apologies...” Ucchi pants out. “It is--” He’s cut off by the other swordsman’s hand tightening around both members and beginning to slowly move. The palm is wet but not slick, giving the kind of friction that draws breath away from him and forces his head up. His neck, exposed, is immediately latched upon by the soft wet lips of a face curtained by his hair.

“Nnh,” he starts, then his hips jerk up on their own. “Ah... I...”

But a finger presses to his lips, silencing him. “Shhh...” is hissed softly into his neck, and then teeth sink in and he breathes in a short hot gasp. He cannot stop the motion of his hips at that, and Amy’s arms wrap crushingly around his waist. It keeps him grounded, though.

Souji’s breath is audible, now. His hands skate over the both of them, and for a moment he wedges his thumb between their two heads, stroking gently. They sigh out in unison, and he feels Amy’s attention drawn to Souji, her jaw moving.

The hand jerks back as if it’s suddenly too hot. Ucchi jerks with the sudden lack of sensation, his manhood twitching against Souji’s as if to attempt to join them again on its own. A long whine whistles through his nose. “Please...”

“Patience...” Amy murmurs, and shifts her weight around him. He feels the heat of her-- He feels her heat at the back of him as she presses up against him, her legs above and around his. And then her hands loop lightly around his shaft, and he can feel the intent to hold him off in her movements.

Meanwhile, something is occurring in front of him and around him. He feels Amy’s hand pause as her legs resettle, and the parts of Souji that are still pressed against him simultaneously tense and relax.

“Ahh...” Souji breathes out. “Amy...”

Ucchi turns his head, blindly, towards Amy’s face on his shoulder. “What is--”

She shakes her head. “Secret.”

He tries to piece it together with her hands softly stroking him, her legs moving minutely around his. He knows she is still wearing her nylons, and that Souji is twitching and panting. He can feel her knees working, the echo of the motion of her ankles moving along her legs. She squeezes around him and then lets up and Souji groans. The motions become more tense and precise, and Souji grunts and squeaks preciously. From the outside, Ucchi can see why people find his noises so entertaining. His manhood leaps in Amy’s hand like a fish when Souji’s cries become louder.

This ‘secret’ seems to be engrossing for the both of them, he becomes merely a conduit for whatever goes between the two of them. His breaths match Amy’s, though he strains for more from her hands.

And then he feels a snapping in the air, and Souji gasps in. “Amy-- I’m--” and then an injection of tenseness into his voice. “I’ll--”

“That’s the idea,” whispers Amy huskily from over Ucchi’s shoulder.

“I--” his voice looms closer to Ucchi, a whisper edged with desperation. “I’m sorry, Ucchi...” he gasps out, and then there’s a strangled moan as Amy’s legs move ever more harshly around his. Then he feels the splatter of hot seed on his chest and closes his eyes hard under the blindfold. His young teammate comes with the force of youth, enough that some makes it so far as his chin and the volume is such that it slowly drips down.

Ucchi touches his hand to his chin, mouth in an ‘O’ of surprise. Then he turns his blind focus outward to Souji. “Well done, Lord Souji,” he says, genuine admiration in his voice.

Amy’s chin flattens into a pout. “Hey...” she murmurs.

“Ah. And you as well, Lady Amy.” She settles more evenly around him and seems satisfied.

Never satisfied enough, though, our Lady Amy. She directs her face towards Souji, “You gonna leave our new teammate all messy?”

He feels hesitation all around Souji, and he himself is not sure what to make of the request. Was there a rag or tissue around? He casts about the image of the room in his mind for a moment before he feels Souji lean forward and a rough hot tongue on his chest again, this time taking away rather than just leaving.

Amy’s hands move again and he hiccups lightly. “Are you-- Are you sure, Lord Souji?”

“Oh he’s sure...” mutters Amy.

Ucchi is not entirely convinced, even as the tongue continues to bathe him clean of seed. “But is it not an unpleasant flavor?”

Amy laughs and Souji’s nose rubs against his chin on his languorous way up to lick the spot off. He’s quiet as he says, “Yeah but... That’s kind of a little bit of the point, I guess.”

Ucchi thinks, such as he can with Amy’s hands prodding his balls, about being so fulfilled by following orders that knowing that one must comply, even when it is not something one would normally do on ones own, makes it all the sweeter. Yes, that, he definitely understands.

And then Amy’s hands move lightly away as Souji’s tongue travels down his abdomen and towards-- His thoughts freeze and are interrupted by Amy’s voice as Souji’s lips graze his head. “Do you want to, Souji?” she asks, her voice sweet and gentle.

Souji is silent as Ucchi considers the merit of such a thing as a reward. He enjoyed worshiping King’s... manhood, or whatever he found it appropriate to refer to it as. But Souji’s primarily with Amy and-- And then his thoughts are stopped short by soft lips laying a hot wet kiss on him.

“You can... Don’t hold back...” And then, he does not. Ucchi’s body is tense and taut as he drinks in the feeling of the warm mouth that he had not expected around him.

“Uhhh--” he tries to start.

“Do you like that, Ucchi?” Amy whispers at him as Souji’s hot and inexpert mouth lowers over him.

“Oh... oh yes...” he shifts his hips forward. “Yes very much... But..”

She strokes his hair back, presumably to look at his face. “But?”

“”You, Lady Amy... No one has attended you. Would you-- Ah!” he shouts as a combination of tongue and a shadow of teeth distracts him.

Souji’s muffled apology hums through his crotch and his movements become more careful and slow.

Amy waits for Ucchi’s shoulders to settle and then asks, “Do you want to try to touch me? Are you still afraid?”

Ucchi considers. He is still afraid, but the fear and excitement have mixed together such that he can hardly tell the difference between one and the other any longer. It’s much like his reaction to the heat of battle when he had only just started to fight. He was once almost paralysed with fear in a clash, but at some point came out the other side of said fear and turned it towards a higher calling. Perhaps that is what this is. “I think... I think I am, but I still want to try.”

Amy nods around him. “Okay. Lie down.” She presses down on his shoulders and he lowers to the ground. The carpet is softer than many things he has slept on before, and he feels Souji’s lips release him as Amy moves back. His hand moves, distracted.

He’s a little nervous to wonder what she might be doing, his ears pick up a smooth brushing sound that he knows not the meaning of. But then he feels her step around him, and settle over him, straddling his chest just under his arms, and he realizes that her legs are bare.

His heart thumps wildly at the sensation of her maidenhood pressing against him. Or... Well, in light of her relationship with Souji, perhaps she was no longer a maiden. Which... He was sure was not as important in this futuristic age. At any rate, he can feel her aura of heat and scent as if it is a cloud of perfume.

And the scent is light but permeating, in a way that men’s scents are not. Even when he was in war, close quarters and few options for clean bathwater, the scent of a man was pleasant enough to him. But always, always overpowering. Amy’s presence is strong, sharp, and clearly present, but clean and somehow intoxicating.

She takes his hand lightly by the wrist and lifts it, settling it over her chest. He freezes for only a moment, then strokes her breast gently with his fingertips. Without having to see the expression on her face, he only shivers slightly as he explores her skin. It’s softer than the softest silk he has ever felt, but warm and alive. He feels her take a deep breath in as his fingers brush her nipple. The skin slowly roughens, the soft skin of her feminine nipple becoming more like his own.

“Ah...” he says in surprise, his other hand moving on its own to her other breast. It too starts flat and soft and bunches, and he runs his fingers over the nipple in wonder. She enjoys it, arching such that her hot wetness rubs against his chest. Her breath catches.

And Souji’s moves at his legs, draping over his hip and onto hers. She folds into it with a pleased shudder. Then Souji returns his attentions to Ucchi’s manhood, making his hands at Amy’s breasts tremble and his focus shake. But the distraction also emboldens him, and his moves his hands down Amy’s slender hips, her shape new and fascinating. And then he settles his hands onto her legs, a little nervous at what he might find if he ventures into the unknown.

She sees his hesitation and whispers, “I’ll teach you.” She takes his right hand and presses it against herself. The skin is even softer and wetter than he could have imagined, framed by hair that curls under his fingertips. She angles her hips up to let him feel the entirety of it, and his flush is less of arousal and more of humility for being allowed access to this secret place of hers.

He cannot parse it at all, beyond his finger sliding into the center of her folds to find the part from which the wetness and scent flows. The interior of her body is welcoming and hot. He hardly knows what to do. Then her hand presses his outstretched finger to a specific part, using him as a pointer. “There. That’s the important part,” she says, voice sure and steady but also breathy.

He touches the smooth nub, and she leans into it, slippery and changeable. He finds the nub once again, though her hips are rocking against his chest and making it difficult. Men’s hardness is simple and does not change, he thinks, but women’s softness is yielding and strong. He is thinking about this but then he loses himself in Souji’s slow movements over his own hardness. He’s improving at an alarming rate, and Ucchi can feel his control slipping.

He wants... He’s not sure how to phrase it, his lips part and his tongue darts out as he feels a thirst that has no real correlation with dryness. Amy sees his hesitation and puts a hand over the blindfold, making the darkness into complete blackness.

The hand is enough to lend strength to him, and he speaks - much easier as Souji moves his head away to look and listen. “I want to taste--” he flushes, unable to continue.

He feels a huff of breath and the shortest sound of laughter over his manhood. Amy rises onto her knees and murmurs, “I’m sure I can accommodate that.” And then she moves forward, her scent and warmth moving along with her like a slow tide.

And then her womanhood covers his mouth, the unique flavor of her permeating his nose and tongue. He cannot think of anything that could possibly describe it. It is not bitter like a man, but the salt is not that of sweat either. It is an umami that fogs his mind and spurs his tongue to action at the same time, forcing him to explore all the subtleties of flavor there.

He can feel her thighs tremble in excitement, and her hips buck, obscuring his breath for a moment. He flails his hand until she grabs it, holding it tight, and then moves back to let him breathe again. Her hips tick back and forth as he ventures with his tongue for her softness, then back to the quiet, unassuming nub of flesh that makes her moan loudly and grip harder.

His other hand moves to her hip, where Souji’s still rests For a moment he jerks his hand back, nervous, but then he settles it over Souji’s hand again. Linked in this way with the two of them, he continues to lap at her, his tongue much more adept at sensing her different layers of softness than his fingers were. The interior lips are more textured and he finds that it is simple to tell the difference between all parts of her secret lips.

He submerges into the sensations, mind blanking. He forgets that he is touching a woman more intimately than he has ever done before. He forgets that before, even the hand that holds his would be enough to make him quail nervously. His face covered in her wetness, he feels most like he has come through the fear that has held him back, that the three of them are working as a single unit of pleasure.

When he feels the roiling pleasure crawling back from his head down his spine, tingling in the parts of him that are fogged out from lack of easy breath, he shifts and huffs through his nose. Amy can undoubtedly tell he’s close, and her body twists over her shoulder and then she begins to ride his face. His breaths pulse against her flesh through his nose, and he tries to keep up with her motions, but...

Souji’s lips bob quickly over his head, forcing a gasp into Amy’s flesh. It doesn’t seem to bother her, she moans in response, calling his name. He is almost arrested by that, but he decides instead to mimic the movement on him, drawing the sensitive nub of flesh she had pointed out to him through his lips and moving his tongue over it.

She jerks once, twice, and cries out... and her hips squeeze his face, and he feels - really FEELS - the muscles contracting inside her. He sends his tongue in through the muscles clamping and can barely stand it. The very knowledge that he has brought Lady Amy to orgasm overwhelms him, and he is glad for the blindfold. If he saw her face he would surely lose concentration and break into tears the way he has done so often with Daigo.

Souji’s breath is ragged over him, his rough tongue tantalizing over his secret sensitive crevices. The young swordsman’s calloused hands move quickly over him and everything comes together in a great vortex of sensation. He is so overwhelmed that he cannot warn Souji when his orgasm rises up inside him.

Ucchi’s body bucks beneath Amy, and her cries turn into laughter, and Souji sputters and laughs a bit himself as he continues to lick even through the flexing and spurting of Ucchi’s member. He takes in several slow breaths through his nose as shockwaves continue to move through his body.

He’s dazed, in a more obvious fog than before as Amy lifts herself off him, leaving him panting wetly in her absence, his breathing deep. He doesn’t know how much time passes, but he feels a damp rag over his belly and a mouth over his gently kissing him. “You did a good job, Ucchi...” comes Amy’s voice.

“Mmmh....” he murmurs quietly, unable to form words. She plucks at the blindfold, and he pulls away slightly. “I can’t...”

But she just laughs. “I’m wearing clothes now, silly.”

“Oh.” He allows her to untie him, and he blinks in the bright light of his freedom. She’s back in a bathrobe, and Souji has obligingly put on a pair of boxers at least. The green shorts do little to cover that his vitality has recovered and he seems ready for more. Souji puts his hand over his lap demurely. Ah, he is quite sweet.

Ucchi sits up and gives a brief apologetic smile. “I am sorry, Lord Souji.”

Souji gives him a doubtful glance. “For what?”

He bows his head even as he covers himself with his hands. “In the future I would be glad to service you. My life is meant for service, and I feel strange allowing my own manhood to be worshiped so.” His smile is shy and demure.

Amy hops up and down excitedly, “In the future!” she says, gleeful.

Souji flushes and looks away. “W-we can figure all that out later on,” he manages.

Ucchi looks around for his clothes. “Um...? It seems I am the last one undressed. How rude of me...”

Amy laughs. “There are yukata in the closet.” She tilts her head and gives him a bright smile, and this time the subtle clench of nerves that he feels at her expression is, though still present, more edged with excitement. Souji gives a more subdued, but still pleased, smile back.

Amy glances back at Souji. “We’re gonna take a shower, okay? You can just relax.”

Souji flushes, then hops up as Amy practically pushes him out of the door. Ucchi levers himself up, still flushed and sweaty, and puts on a dark blue yukata from the hall closet. He settles on the couch with much to think about. He reasons that relations with both men and women is the best of both worlds, and resolves to speak to Daigo about it at his earliest convenience. Perhaps more would be even better? He sinks into the collar of the yukata and drifts off to the sound of the shower pounding away upstairs.

 


End file.
